the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mansion of Horror
X-Men: "Mansion of Horror" is a horror-themed roleplay starring famous Spider-Man villain Morbius. Set on June 28th, 2016, Morbius begins hunting mutants as their blood tastes 'delicious' according to the Living Vampire. Not only do we see Morbius, we see old member Juggernaut once more as he stops to visit. Background The Story Logged by Dylon The story starts off three days after the contest of champions event with Angel and Nightcrawler healing up after their fight, it would be a warm foggy day in Queens. New York as recent news of many missing children with some of them ending up being found in the streets dead with their blood drained and two bite marks on their necks, with news like this, the X-Mansion has now been under a temporary lockdown for their students to keep them safe. One night on a patrol, Cyclops would walk around the streets keeping an eye to see what did this, however as he was heading on his way home. He would’ve heard a scream coming from the bushes at the local park, rushing over as he did, he’d catch a glimpse of the creature with glowing red eyes and with it flying into the air, disappearing into the night, frightened of course. Cyclops would rush back to the X-Mansion telling Juggernaut, Jean, Angel, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Gambit, and Rogue about the news, after his discussion about it, Nightcrawler, Jean, and Rogue would head out into the city to find out if the creature strikes again. As Cyclops, Juggernaut, Iceman, Gambit, and Angel stayed behind, the group would hear screams coming from the back of the school at their park, rushing to the scene, to their horror, Cyclops, Juggernaut, and Gambit would see the creature with its glowing red eyes, feasting on one of the mutant children, with its bleached skin, black raven hair, glowing red eyes, and two fangs. They’d realize this creature was a living VAMPIRE! As Juggernaut tried to rush him, the vampire would rush out of the way, taking two more mutant children with him. As Cyclops rang Jean and the others, the vampire would see them thinking of an idea with him getting more powerful from mutant blood, he’d quickly fly past them leading back to his hideout, as Nightcrawler teleported the group back. The now suited Gambit, Cyclops, and Jean would take Nightcrawler to the abandoned warehouse, as they entered, they’d find a small hole in the warehouse, revealing the few remaining of the missing kids, some re-animated into vampires and some dead. With that, the vampire would release some knockout gas knocking out the group, however the rest of the gang back at the X-Mansion overheard and in no time suited up to go to the warehouse, as they woke up, the creature would reveal himself to be MORBIUS THE LIVING VAMPIRE. As the team looked at eachother being strapped onto these walls with tubes attached to their arms, it would be revealed that Morbius was gonna drain their blood, as he did so, their blood would begin to be drained with him groaning in anguish and them slowly losing consciousness. As Rogue, Iceman, and Juggernaut arrived; they’d quickly stop the procedure. But to their shock, they would notice that Morbius had injected them with a toxin of re-animation that would slowly turn them into living vampires. With no hesitation, Rogue would take out her glove and absorb the power from it taking it all away. Now with them being freed, the X-Men would begin to battle Morbius. Until later when the warehouse was beginning to overflow with water and with the exits being blocked. Now with no other option, they would blast a hole out of the ceiling and begin to get out of there, however, Morbius would escape into the daylight and would have been injured from the sunlight. As the X-Men managed to escape, the media would slowly brandish them as bad people with this whole missing kids crisis.. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Morbius Stories Category:X-Men Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Asgardians of the Galaxy Stories Category:Nightcrawler Stories Category:Rogue Stories Category:Phoenix Stories